1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accelerometer using a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IEEE Transactions On Electron Devices, Pages 1911-1917, Vol. ED-26, No. 12, December 1979 discloses a batch-fabricated silicon accelerometer which has been developed using silicon IC technology. This semiconductor accelerometer has a silicon cantilevered beam and mass structure sealed into a silicon and glass package. The beam resistor changes its value with acceleration due to the stress induced in the beam. The package includes top and bottom glass covers. A well etched into each glass cover allows the beam to deflect freely up to a given distance. This document also discloses the following fact. Damping the beam resonance by adding a suitable fluid to the accelerometer cavity is a very attractive approach to minimize the impact of the resonance and increase the useful bandwidth.
Japanese published examined patent application 45-23315 discloses an accelerometer having a casing and a vibratory element disposed within the casing. The casing is charged with damping oil so that the vibratory element is immersed in the damping oil. The vibratory element includes a cantilever and semiconductor strain gauges bonded to the cantilever.